1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a recording apparatus and a storage method.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses that discharge ink onto a medium for recording have been used. Generally, such recording apparatuses have a cap to cover a discharge section (nozzle) so as to prevent drying of ink in the nozzle in the discharge section. For example, JP-A-2010-120266 and JP-A-2008-272996 disclose recording apparatuses that have a cap to cover a discharge section (nozzle).
In recent recording apparatuses that discharge ink onto a medium for recording, various kinds of inks are used, and in some cases, solid materials in these inks are deposited on the nozzle and other parts and may cause ink clogging during storage of the recording apparatuses. The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-272996 has a structure capable of supplying a cleaning liquid to a nozzle, however, depending on the type of the ink being used, it is difficult to discharge the ink from the nozzle. In such a case, the ink and the cleaning liquid may be mixed in the nozzle (the ink is not sufficiently replaced with the cleaning liquid), and this mixture may cause ink clogging.